mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flamethrower13
Archived I archived your talk-- 14:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC) YAH!! yep! Hi I made my signature better! 00:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) join wiki i have a new wiki it could use some help please adopt it ;) What wiki? WHO ARE YOU?? 23:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Gypsum Can I have 46 Gypsum? Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 23:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I know your store is closed but I would be willing to pay you 125 clicks for 25 Gypsum per week.PLEASE? Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN 17:29, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Nails Can I have 40 Nails? Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 23:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) My store is closed. But I will give you the 40 nails. Thanks!!!!! Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 16:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) please no vandlizing please no vandlizing as you did to the rank 9 walkthoughMln vs clubpages 11:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) That is vandalizinig? SORRY i made a mistake i thought you were vadalinzing because of all of those red links Should I do the same thing to the others? Re: Simbiosis talk with bobafett2 first [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 13:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Simbiosis talk with bobafett2 first [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 13:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Flamethrower PLEASE you are already in a symbiosis and I need grey bricks badly. 13:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Order Can I have 1 Ancient Spear all your Space fuel cells 5 of each totemic body parts and all your fairy dust thanks-- 16:22, February 6, 2010 (UTC) also 3 T-squares-- 16:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Flamethrower...Those floating things are annoying. TODAY IS MY B-DAY! 16:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) So what and I closed my store (might open back up.). That's mean.... 17:25, February 6, 2010 (UTC) your closed?-- 17:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) hey be nice to bobafett2-- 17:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Ya if it was your b-day I wouldn't say "so what". 17:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) yes special day for him! (I like cake! can I have some of yours?)-- 17:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I wish I could...my brother made Angel Food cake....but he hid it and is at a Chess Tournament...all because he didn't want me to put Whip Cream on it. 18:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) mmmm... well have a nice day!-- 18:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) SSgt if your store's open, i'd like 5 t-squares for free. thanks. 18:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) and 6 millstones. thanks. 18:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Its closed. 18:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) oh. but when will it open? 18:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) See the above conversation. 18:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Bobafett, I will give you an animal for a birthday presernt. Thank you! 18:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I gave a wolf. Do you have some guantlet banners? Or know anyone who has a fighting place? Me. 01:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) yes.2 would be enough. Do you want me to put up mantles or gauntlets? 13:39, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I need a shield of speed. Darn....that will take time...will you buy it from the store? 14:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) O.K. hey flamethrower, do you have 5 t-squares i could have for free?? thanks. 18:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe.. how about 2 clicks for them? 21:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) No clicks. I am doing something but will get them in the next hour. ok 22:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Oops I was so wrapped up in other projects on the wiki when I ordered from the MLN Market that I completely forgot that your friend request was store-related, and thus I rejected it. You said on the MLN Market talk page that you would send me two Gypsum and the max on Pipes for free. I don't need the Gypsum, but six Pipes will be enough. Please re-send your request; my mistake. 21:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) O.K. it might take awhile cause i have 5. Question? How did you make those Grey brick pics follow me? Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN 17:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Press "edit page" and clicks "source". You will see some stuff and you can copy the code to do it over again. You are seriously? Lucky...It will only be a mattter of time for me... 21:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I am serious. How soon can I have some animals? 10 min or so. Sure... How many (you could do 50 clicks for each one too.) Oh sure...I'll mail you 30 and click 50 times for the last one. If you have any more parts please make some. Oh yeah, and you need 25 grey bricks to start rank 9. 22:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) 50 to my crest. OK PLEASE TAKE DOWN THE BRICKS THEY BOTHER ME..> 00:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) How many? (yes) Sheep4444 Can I order 20 circuit boards for 100 clicks? MLN name: sheep4444 Sheep4444 (talk) 08:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) O.K. 100 clicks to my crest of the house of guantlets please. Clicks so far (100/100) Complete Hey flame, when is your store going to be open?-- 16:07, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Mln name: Sheep4444 O.K. please wait for the circut boards. I will mail the nebs when you send the animals. :Do you still want the Bowmen? Sure. So 30 nebs and 100 clicks or 100 nebs? NO YOU SAID IT WAS 10 FOR AN ANIMAL and you still didn't send the animals. O.K. and you need to send the nebs! FINE BUT YOU HAVE TO SEND THE 4 ANIMALS. O.K. OK I am fine now sorry I just needed to let off steam-a "friend" of mine is being constantly selfish, thinking of it as a joke, and splitting the group of friends. That is fine. Ok great thanks and could you please take down the floater it really, really bugs me. Done. Thank you!-Do you still want the bowmen? yes. How many and would you mind saying why? Just keep em. Nice I have 13 grey bricks right now...still building up my resources.